dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Killer Ball
& or & |class=Continuous Energy Bullet |similar='Demon Death Ball Dignity of the Conqueror Super Big Bang Crash' }} Killer Ball''Budokai'' series is a Continuous Energy Bullet used by Frieza in his second, final, and 100% Full Power forms.''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Overview First, Frieza holds one of his hand outstretched in front of him sometimes with the other supporting it. Then, he fires many energy blasts at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. Usage The move is used by Frieza in his second form twice during his battle against Piccolo on Namek. Later, Frieza uses the technique in his final form against Goku while the latter was underwater. After getting thrown into the ocean by Frieza, Goku quickly swims up to get out of the water. However, Frieza launches many miniature blasts at Goku's head every time he pops up from the water, forcing Goku to swim back in the ocean so that he can not get any air. Goku avoids the attack and pops up from the water, only for Frieza to stomp him back in the ocean. This attack also destroyed several of the islands on Namek.Dragon Ball Z episode 91, "Embodiment of Fire" He uses the technique again in his final form during his onslaught of attacks in his futile attempt to stop Super Saiyan Goku, creating a wall of flames that fully surrounds the opponent. The colossal nova of fire created by the blasts fired in rapid succession is even seen by Gohan who is miles away, flying Piccolo to safety. Despite being at the center of the enormous wave of flames, Goku is left completely unharmed by the attack, leaving Frieza awestruck. Soon after this, Frieza again tries to burn Goku, however this time he uses charged Ki Blast, but this attack also ends up failing.Dragon Ball Z episode 96, "Explosion of Anger" Frieza uses this attack twice in his 100% Full Power form during the battle against Super Saiyan Goku on Namek. In the first try when Frieza fires the Killer Ball, Goku fires a one-handed energy sphere to block Frieza's attack. In the second try, when Goku barrages Frieza with the Continuous Kamehameha, the tyrant moves behind the Saiyan and uses the Killer Ball again, though Goku manages to deflect it.Dragon Ball Z episode 101, "The Last Wish" Frieza uses this technique on Goku while battling in Hell alongside Cell. Firing the large pink blasts at him, Frieza expects Goku to be dead from the power of the attack, but is surprised when he sees no body and begins questioning Cell as to whether Goku escaped or not.Dragon Ball GT episode 43, "The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza" Variations *'Death Junk' - A Frieza's guided Continuous Energy Bullet forming two columns on opposite sides and which collide against targets or opponents. **'Nightmare Blast' - A Frieza's Death Junk version that has a larger number of energy spheres to hit the targets or opponents with more efficiency. Video Game Appearances Frieza uses the technique against Goku in the opening of Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, though Goku dodges the yellow blasts using Instant Transmission multiple times. The attack was named Killer Ball in the ''Budokai'' series, where it is used by Frieza in all of his forms. Frieza also uses the technique in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it appears under the generic name Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. Final Form Frieza uses it as his Blast Spark in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. The version Frieza used in Hell in Dragon Ball GT appears under the name Ki Surge in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. In the game, it is an energy attack that does eight life cards of damage and also lets the users add any of their opponents discarded cards with "Black Frieza's" in their name to their hand. In Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension Frieza uses the fiery orange version of the attack as one of his special attacks. However, it appears under the name Energy Punch. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dark Frieza uses the technique on Super Saiyan Goku who effortless dodges each blast with afterimages and Rapid Movement, however of several the stray ki blasts end up heading towards Gohan and the injured Piccolo, though luckily the pair are shielded by the Future Warrior. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Dark Frieza uses it again to attack Goku like he did in Xenoverse, though this time Super Saiyan Goku takes the full brunt of the attack like in the original history rather than dodging and thus the Future Warrior does not have to shield Piccolo and Gohan as the original Future Warrior did in Xenoverse. Due to the power of his Super Saiyan form, Goku is left unharmed by the attack just like in the original history. Gallery DBZ Manga Chapter 124 - The Super Saiyan (Page 78).png|Frieza beginning his Killer Ball attack on Super Saiyan Goku in the manga DBZ Manga Chapter 124 - The Super Saiyan (Page 79).png|Frieza attacking Super Saiyan Goku with Killer Ball energy barrage in the manga PVF2.PNG|Frieza charges his Killer Ball PVF3.PNG|Frieza uses his Killer Ball on Piccolo PVF4.PNG|Frieza's close-range Killer Ball PVF5.PNG|Frieza's Killer Ball continues to rain down on Piccolo PVF6.PNG|The attack creates an explosion PVF7.PNG|Frieza fires another Killer Ball PVF8.PNG|Frieza blasting Piccolo Flaming cannon.jpg|Frieza beginning his Killer Ball attack on Super Saiyan Goku with a fiery energy wave Flaming cannon 2.jpg|Goku hit by the fiery energy wave 1012.JPG|Frieza rapidly fires a Killer Ball Spark36.PNG|Frieza's Killer Ball in Battle of Z References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy barrage techniques